Secret
by Lunchbox413
Summary: He should have expected this. Naruto's always been a one-track-mind kind of person and once he locks onto something, it's almost impossible for him to forget about it. Even after all these years, the blonde is still obsessed with the mystery of their former teacher's face. (This story features Naruto and Sasuke, but the pairing is KakashiXSasuke)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of it's characters. If I did, KakaSasu would be canon and Jiraiya would still be alive. **

**Author's Note: This story is set in the future when the war is over and Sasuke has returned to Konoha and all has quieted down. This probably isn't how the events of Shippuden are really going to turn out because Kishimoto and I are rarely on the same page about things, BUT that's the beauty of fanfiction. ….Okay, I'm done babbling. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up!"

Sasuke ignores the voice and continues walking, hoping to irritate his friend by refusing to acknowledge him.

Naruto runs through the street, recklessly bumping into people along the way to catch up with his dark-haired friend. Sasuke can hear several people shouting the blonde shinobi's name as he pushes through them and finally falls into step beside the Uchiha. "Hey, Sasuke," he says through ragged breaths, obviously too distracted to be annoyed, "How's it going?"

"Fine." Sasuke gives his usual single-syllabic answer. He's gotten used to speaking this way because it makes people uncomfortable and keeps them from engaging him in useless conversation, though this method never seems all that effective on his blue-eyed comrade.

"No, Sasuke. I mean, how's _it _going?" Naruto winks one of those blue eyes when he says "it" as if that should explain exactly what he's implying.

Sasuke's never seen his friend wink before and now he kind of wishes he still hadn't. Naruto is a very awkward winker because he twitches his whole body when he does it.

The sharingan user lets out a long sigh as they both turn the corner onto a much less crowded side street. He's regretting getting involved in this conversation already. "What are you talking about?"

"You know..._it_?" He awkwardly winks again and Sasuke really has to fight off the urge to punch him.

"Stop winking at me."

Naruto looks confused. "Why?"

"Because it's weird...and because I don't know why you're doing it."

"I'm asking how _IT_ is going! How do you not get that?!" The blonde yells, waving his hands around like a lunatic.

"I don't know what _IT_ is!" The Uchiha shouts too. He can't help it. Sometimes his best friend is just so stupid.

Naruto growls and then leans closer. "I'm asking how..." he pauses to look around as if he's expecting someone to be listening in, "how your relationship with Kakashi-Sensei is going?"

Sasuke stops walking, his legs suddenly threatening to buckle if he takes one more step. He knows he has to tread lightly here, so he makes sure to choose his next words carefully. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto grins. "Yeah, right, Sasuke. You can't deny it to me. I saw everything."

"Oh really?" the Sharingan wielder asks with false disbelief. "And what is it that you _think_ you saw?"

The blonde teen leans closer again and whispers, "When I came to find you guys for Grandma-Tsunade the other night, I kind of got there a little earlier than you think I did. I showed up when you were sparring and I moved in to get a closer look because I wanted to see what kind of tricks you guys have learned. But when I got closer, the fight was over and Kakashi-Sensei had you pinned to the ground."

Sasuke's desperately trying to find some hesitation in his friend's voice—some sign that he's not completely sure about what he's accusing—but there is none. Naruto's expressing complete confidence.

"At first I thought it was weird that you'd just lie there underneath him like that, but then I heard the conversation going on and I realized what was really happening."

He's trying to focus, to think of some explanation to contradict the blue-eyed teen, but the anxiety is making it difficult. Shinobi are used to making quick decisions in high stress battle situations, but this is a matter that Sasuke has absolutely no experience with.

Naruto gives his friend a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Sasuke. We're best friends. You can count on me to keep your secret. I would never tell anyone."

"Th-there's nothing to tell!" _Smooth...real smooth_.

Naruto smirks and pats the Uchiha's shoulder. "Right right. I'll pretend I know nothing if you just answer one question for me."

Sasuke's not sure how to respond. He doesn't want to admit to anything, but he does _not_ want the big-mouth blonde telling anyone anything either.

Naruto leans in closer and whispers, "Since you've been spending so much time with him, I'm sure you've seen it by now...but I'm dying to know what it looks like." He has a devious smirk on his face, kind of like the one he always wears before pulling out his Sexy Jutsu.

"What?!" Sasuke pulls away, completely disgusted. "Ew! You pervert!"

It takes Jinchuriki a few seconds to figure out why his friend is freaking out. "Ew, Sasuke! Not that! I would never want to know what _that_ looks like! That's gross!"

The Uchiha relaxes a little, though still thoroughly creeped out. "Then what are you talking about?"

Naruto leans close again to whisper even though there's literally two people on this street with them and they're not even close to being within earshot. "I want to know what Kakashi-Sensei's face looks like."

He should have expected this. Naruto's always been a one-track-mind kind of person and once he locks onto something, it's almost impossible for him to forget about it. Even after all these years, the blonde is still obsessed with the mystery of their former teacher's face.

"Naruto, I..."

"Aw come on, Sasuke? You just gotta tell me! I have to know! It's killing me!" he whines and puts his hands together in a pleading motion.

Again, Sasuke's at a loss for words. He can't answer the question because he really doesn't know the answer. Though it's true that he's been spending a lot of...intimate time with the copy-ninja, the Uchiha teen still has yet to get a clear look at his face. Whenever Kakashi does remove his mask, it's always in the pitch black of night or when he finds a way to keep the teen's eyes covered. Sasuke's become quite accustomed to having his headband pulled down over his eyes whenever things start heating up between the two of them.

"Um...Sasuke?" Naruto's voice pulls the Sharingan wielder out of his memories. "You're blushing."

Sasuke realizes that his friend is right. His cheeks are warm and Naruto's (and his own) acknowledgment of this only makes it worse.

"Wow. You're so red! I've never seen you blush this much. He must be really good looking under that mask, huh?" he concludes, ignoring the Uchiha completely now. "Damn. I guess Sakura was right. I owe her a bowl of ramen now." He heads down the street and leaves Sasuke standing there fighting off the embarrassing flush in his face. "I wonder if she'll let me call it a date?"

Finally, the dark-eyed teen recovers and turns to leave in the opposite direction, but Naruto's voice stops him again.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

He only partially turns back around, sure that whatever the blonde is about to say is stupid or pointless.

"You might want to cover up that giant hickey on your neck! It looks pretty suspicious!" The Jinchuriki smirks and then sticks his tongue, teasingly.

Sasuke looks around quickly, terrified that someone heard his friend's big mouth and, of course, the few people on the street are staring at them. He turns back around to glare at his blue-eyed best friend and considers using the black flame to roast the boy right where he stands, but he takes off running before Sasuke can weigh the pros and cons of killing the village hero.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I played around with the tenses and POV's and I settled on this version. I'm still not really sure if it worked though**.** Feedback would be lovely.** **Thank****s guys!**


End file.
